In to the deep end
by TM. Wright
Summary: Only rated G for now. Looking in to the darkness of space is one this but looking in to the darkness of your soul is another thing all togather.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaim: I do not own enterprise though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The bridge was quite. It was only a skeleton crew working. Seeing how it's was midnight earth time. Hoshi sat at her station deeply interested in what was coming up on her station computer. About half an hour before the end of her shift the scanners had intercepted a message sent by another race. The message was written in a language to which Hoshi had never seen before and she had now spends the last seven hours sitting at her station trying to decipher it. Unfortunately after seven hours of trying to figure it out the words started to blur together. Hoshi leaned back a bit in her seat and robbed her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"I believe your shift ended seven hours of the Ensign Sato." T'Pol said from behind her making Hoshi jump.  
"Sub-commander, I didn't realize you were on." Hoshi said ignoring the statement T'Pol had made.  
"I'm not I just came up to confirm some reading have you been here since the end of your shift?" T'Pol asked.  
"Yes but with good reason. I think I nearly had this thing figure out." Hoshi replied.  
"Well Vulcans can go several days with out sleep it is my understanding that humans need a good amount to function properly. So since your shift starts in six hours I'm ordering you to stay off the bridge till your shift starts." T'Pol told her.  
"But I'm so close to solving it." Hoshi replied.  
"Whatever it is it can wait six hours now off." T'Pol said then turn back to what she was looking at. Hoshi let out a puff of air she knew there was no way to win this. When T'Pol made up her mind there was no changing it. The discussion was over. So Hoshi stood up and made her way over to the elevator. She hoped that whatever was on that message really could wait six more hours.  
  
Tell me want you think I'll only write more if people want to read more. 


	2. Chapter 2

In the deep  
  
chapter 2  
  
six hours later  
  
Hoshi couldn't sleep at all. She just kept thinking of that message. If it weren't for T 'Pol orders she was have given up on trying an hour after leaving the bridge and gone right back to working on that message. The minute the clock turned six Hoshi was on the elevator. On the bridge Travis was at the helm and Reed was at the weapon station. T'Pol wasn't up yet but Capt. Archer was sitting in the captains chair looking at something on a pad. Hoshi hurry over to her station and immediately started working on the message.  
Hoshi wasn't sure how many hours had passed before she looked up again. Travis was no longer there. The helm was taken by a young ensign to which Hoshi didn't know very well. T'Pol was now there and at her station. Reed and Capt. Archer were still there but now they were talking to each other over what seemed to be a new security measure. Now Hoshi had about 50 percent of the message decoded. Not enough to know what's its was talking about that enough to want to know more.  
Hoshi drove back into her work once again. She was going on 24 hours without sleep when she did it. The message was completely decoded and translated into English. Hoshi let out a breath of relief for having finally decoding the message. She leaned closer to her console to read it:  
  
HELP! My race is being destroyed by unknown being. We beseech you whoever is receiving this message we need your help. We don't know what this thing is or even where it came from. But it will destroy us all. Please whoever is reading this we need help. Our accordance was programmed into your ships navigation system on receiving this message but the choice is up to you. In merciful heavens there is a good sole a single good sole aboard your ship please save us.  
The message ended there. Hoshi stead of the screen for a couple of minutes before it all sunk in. When it did Hoshi quickly got up and went over to the Capt..  
"Sir you're going to want to see this." Hoshi told him and while he read the message will only thing Hoshi could think was she shouldn't have waited six hours.  
  
Sorry it's so short more later promise. :-) 


End file.
